


Frozen

by Siderea



Series: YuYu Hakusho One-shots [9]
Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siderea/pseuds/Siderea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowers that bloom too early are caught by late frosts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> Old work is shitty.

She perched on her oar, staring at the frost-covered lake. The last time she'd been here—was it only three days ago?—an early spring had brought the lake and its park to life. She had decided to come back and admire the scenery, but last night's frost had done its work.

Spying something on the frosted lake, she flew lower, leaning down to scoop up a frozen flower. How the beautiful blossom had bloomed in just three days was a mystery, but this _was_ Makai.

She bit back tears of sorrow at the tragedy of such a young life cut short. It just wasn't fair, and it only served to remind her of her job. It hurt, watching lives cut short, having to tell people they were dead—this should have been her escape!

But her job had no escape, only frozen existence as a peony encased in ice.

**Author's Note:**

> The meaning of the name 'Botan' is 'peony'.


End file.
